Talk:Chase Edmunds
"Deceased" Wow, I never actually checked out this calendar before, but it's chock full of weird anomalies. It's broken down with a piece of an episode guide for Tuesday and Thursday pages (ie. Season 2: 11:09pm, with a description of what's happening at that time), with one time code per episode in chronological order from January to December. However, they ran out of days and it only goes up to Season 5 3:20pm (though the calendar does include information from Season 6). Saturday pages have a large episode screenshot with no text. And the rest of the days include a Research File topic. There are no pages for Sundays and New Year's Eve just has a picture of Jack and says "... today is the longest day of my life." December 26th is accidentally doubled. Along the left side of most Mon-Fri pages is a small piece of character info, either part of their online profile, some "personal" information, or merely their status. Similar to us, they use three possible statuses: Active, Deceased and Unknown (They actually probably copied us, to be honest). I'm not sure where their cut-off point is, but some of the statuses are entirely wrong, unless they have info we don't. The following characters are listed as Active: Bill Buchanan, Michelle Dessler, Karen Hayes, Thomas Lennox, President Charles Logan, Chloe O'Brian, Morris O'Brian, Sandra Palmer, President Wayne Palmer, Milo Pressman, Audrey Raines, Kate Warner and Nadia Yassir The following characters are listed as Deceased: Tony Almeida, Graem Bauer, Vladimir Bierko, Victor Drazen, Chase Edmunds, Jamey Farrell, Abu Fayed, Christopher Henderson, Peter Kingsley, Curtis Manning, Habib Marwan, George Mason, Nina Myers, Sherry Palmer, Ramon Salazar, Stephen Saunders, Paula Schaeffer and Edgar Stiles The following characters are listed as Unknown: Phillip Bauer and Cheng Zhi. So, Tony is deceased but Michelle is still alive. Graem is deceased but Phillip unknown. Chase's death must've happened off-screen. Charles Logan is fortunately still alive, as is Wayne Palmer. Either they didn't hear about Milo's death or we missed his resurrection. The choice of the word "Active" for Audrey is questionable, of course. And what's unknown about Cheng's status? One could try to argue that these little facts are IU pieces of information, and therefor part of canon, but the IU/OOU status of the calendar is a little murky. It tries to pretend it's IU by posting profile information much like fox.com or on-screen dossiers, but at the same time, it'll make OOU statements like Abu Fayed had an "unknown brother" and is affiliated with "an unknown terror organization." If I get time, I'd like to do a more thorough breakdown of the calendar and its sloppy strangness. --Proudhug 14:31, 26 October 2008 (UTC) : Very interesting stuff. I agree that we should pretty much ignore any "new" developments that come from this calendar. Cheng unknown? Michelle, Milo, and Logan "active"? Too much anomalous stuff to be taken seriously, but interesting nevertheless. 22:01, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Status I think his status should be changed to unknown, since he could of been possibly killed in the nuclear explosion that occured in Valencia, Los Angeles. Didn't Jack say in Day 4, that Kim was living with Chase in Valencia? :I don't think so. We can't assume anything unless it's stated on-screen. It's completely possible thatChase moved between the time Jack made that staement and now. --Vinny2 :: Unfortunately, the nature of 24 and the writers' tendency to drop story lines causes big problems for the "Status" line. The policy we seem to have adopted is that unless there's a strong implication that someone's life was in danger, we assume everyone is still alive. The last time anyone mentioned Chase, he was safe, so we should probably just go with that. Day 4 was nearly three and a half years before Day 6, and we know that Kim no longer lived there on Day 5, so it's not unreasonable to think that Chase might've moved away, too, at some point. If a character in S6 comments, "Hey, wasn't Chase living in Valencia?" then we have reason to put "Unknown". Otherwise, we should just assume that if the writers want us to wonder about Chase's fate, they'll bring it up. --Proudhug 22:24, 10 February 2007 (UTC) ::: We may have to protect the sidebar if people continue to change his status from Alive to Unknown without any definant reason to beleave he's been killed ot injured. --Vinny2 21:20, 18 February 2007 ::::Further support for the "Alive" Status: When Kim talks to Jack in Season 5, she says something in the effect that Chase left their home in Valencia even before she did. "There's something wrong with people like you. You can't hold on to anything. Chase couldn't either. He tried for awhile and then he was gone too". I'm doing a good deal of inferring here but we can take this as Chase up and leaving Kim (moving out) after Kim's depression over Jack's "death". -- Azure Syaoran :::: Well, the controversy arised when the nuclear weapon blew up in Valencia during season 6. Jack's and Kim's dialogues in seasons 4 and 5 completely confirm his status then. I still believe that changing his status to "unknown" because of the nuke is really stretching it, though. I mean, imagine if the nuke went off in Los Angeles. Using this logic, essentially every single character that hasn't appeared in Day 6 would have to have their statuses changed to "Characters of unknown status." No thanks. --Deege515 00:29, 19 March 2007 (UTC) There is no reason to change the status. ---CWY2190talk 13:18, 19 March 2007 (UTC) Chase's status should stay as alive because first we don't know exactly where in Valencia Chase lived and he could have moved as if Kim left him he might want to live in an apartment. If we looked at every character like that, there would be too much speculation. Unless there is any clear evidence that Chase might have been killed in the nuke explosion his status should remain as alive. -- Laisinteresting 18:08, 28 May 2007 (UTC) :: Unknown is the only valid status, as after all, Chase supposedly disappeared in Season 5 after breaking up with Kim. Chloe did ask Kim, "Want me to find Chase for you?" hinting that Chase didn't keep in touch with the CTU personnel of his whereabouts. 64.85.234.166 05:11, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Jack didn't keep in touch with CTU after Day 1, yet his home and cell phone numbers were on record and he was easy to track down. Just because Chloe didn't know Chase's home address off by heart doesn't mean it's "unknown." Besides, the status bar indicates whether or not a character is alive, not where they are living. And we have been given no strong indication that Chase might be dead. --Proudhug 13:39, 6 November 2007 (UTC) More on chase I think there should be more on Day 3 for chase then there is, but I'm not extremely familiar with day 3 so i don't feel comfortable to do it. Tyler :Remember to sign your posts Tyler, otherwise we have no idea who we're talking to. The only way I found out is because I'm omniscient. I think Day 3 just looks small because Chase just followed Jack around, and 24: The Game is so large so we can accomodate for those without playstation 2. - Xtreme680 17:50, 3 July 2006 (UTC) Template error For some reason Chase is listed as being in Countdown, yet it's not selected on the appearances template. The same is true with Tony Almeida. What the heck? --proudhug 03:10, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :Fixed. --Pyramidhead 03:39, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Midnight Sun entry on page? :Should we create a section on Chase's involvement on that mission in that comic?--Gunman6 (talk) 08:44, June 19, 2014 (UTC) :: Yes certainly, if he was in there, feel free to add. 03:29, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Deceased in Deadline novel, apparently According to , Chase is mentioned as being killed in 24: Deadline. I can't verify that but, taking the edits on good faith, I've changed his status back to deceased. (Others had changed to "deceased" but, not noticing the new Deadline description and also not seeing any discussion on this page per the status policy, I reverted them.) My apologies to those who I reverted. 03:29, August 13, 2014 (UTC) :Bummer, I always wondered how involved the creators were with the calendar that listed him as such. Shame that such was true from the very beginning. :( Granted, the actor never wanted to return to play the character but man oh man this is a stinker.--Gunman6 (talk) 05:58, August 13, 2014 (UTC)